The heart of the lightning dragon slayer
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: Is this what love feels like? Can he really love her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Laxus sat on the bench beneath the tree in the center of town. "Hey! There is a fight. Let's go and see what is going on." A man said with a hint of excitement as he grabbed the woman's hand. Laxus looked up at the two and shook his head.

"Seems like all the people in Magnolia are interested in nothing but fights." Laxus thought to himself. With a sigh Laxus got up off the bench and walked towards the loud sounds of the fight. As he made his way there he realized that one was a man and the other was a woman.

Laxus moved through the crowd towards the two people in the center of the crowd. "You are making a mountain out of a mole hill, babe." The man said looking at the white haired woman with blue eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me babe. My name is Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss." She replied rather firmly. "Hey Lisanna, this guy bothering you?" Laxus asked as he came to stand next to her. "He is being a typical guy. Acting like his constantly in heat. Trying to get in my pants every time I come back from working a job." Lisanna said with some hesitance.

Laxus looked at the man with irritation in his gray eyes. "Do you know who this woman is? What guild she is a part of? Who her sister is?" Laxus asked glaring at the man before him. "I only know her and her name. I don't know anything else about her." The man said as he crossed her arms across his chest.

Lisanna looked at Laxus then to the man before them. "I am a member of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. My sister is Mirajane." She said with all confidence as many in the crowd whispered about her sister. The man stared at her. "Leave her alone or I'm going to give you a shock that will make you remember to avoid her. Do you understand?" Laxus stated firmly, taking a step towards him with each word. "Of course." The man said not able to meet Laxus' gray gaze. "Good. Now, go about your business." Laxus said looking at each person.

The people began to walk away slowly after the man left. "Walk back to the guild hall with me?" Laxus asked holding out his hand. "Sure." Lisanna replied taking his hand in hers. The two started walking slowly as the sun began to set. "How was the job, Lisanna?" He asked rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Oh, it was great. The reward was decent too." Lisanna replied. "That's good. Are you going to be leaving us again soon?" Laxus asked curiously.

Lisanna looked at him with a small smile. "Did you want to do something, Laxus? That why your asking?" Lisanna asked as she pulled his arm around her waist. "Yes, Lisanna. I wanted to maybe do dinner with you, go to a pub and dance some." Laxus said leaving his arm around her waist. "Laxus, I would love to." Lisanna grinned as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

The two stopped at the entrance of the guild hall and watched the sun finish setting. "I should head in, Laxus. Mira and Elfman will be looking for me." Lisanna said as the last bit of sunlight left the sky. With a small sigh she leaned her head against him. Laxus looked at her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and without a second thought she pressed her lips against his. Laxus broke the kiss completely out of breath. "You want to head to my place?" Laxus asked holding both of her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lisanna looked at Laxus and took a breath as if she was about to give him an answer. "Lisanna! When did you get back! We have been worried about you." Mirajane asked as she and Elfman came running towards her. "Mira, Elfman." Lisanna chuckled with a smile. "I have been in town for most of the day. I had an issue in town. Laxus, came to my rescue." Mirajane looked past her sister to see him sitting there with one of Lisanna's hands in his. Elfman gave a small smile. "It is man to come to the rescue of a woman." Elfman said putting his hand on Mirajane's shoulder. Laxus grinned slightly as he gave Lisanna's hand a squeaze. "Lisanna, have you eaten?" Mira asked as she took a step towards her sister. "Not yet, Mira. I was fixing to come inside to get something to eat when the two of you came out." Lisanna replied sweetly with a smile.

Laxus sighed softly as he let go of Lisanna's hand. _"Damn, I do hope that I am not going to get a lecture about my intentions with Lisanna from Mira. She can be such a pain sometimes, but who can blame her. Especially since the day she thought that Lisanna had died."_ Laxus thought as he looked up at the sky to admire the beauty of the stars. "Lisanna, why don't you and Elfman head inside and get situated. I want to have a word with Laxus." Mirajane said as she placed her hands on her hips. Without argument the two walked away from her and Laxus.

Mira sat next to Laxus on the steps of the guild hall. "Do you care about her, Laxus?" Mira asked as she met his gray gaze. "I always have, Mira. There is something about Lisanna that brings out a side of me that is relaxed and happy." Laxus said as he looked down at his feet. "So, she is not just a piece of ass to you, right?" Mira asked sounding a bit concerned, but blunt. "She is not a piece of ass to me, Mira. She never has been. She is not a conquest. She holds my heart in the palm of her hand. She always has." Laxus stated as he met her blue eyes. Mira gasped almost silently when she saw the tenderness and love in his eyes.

Lisanna and Elfman sat at a table inside the guild hall in an odd silence. "Lisanna?" Elfman said breaking their silence. "Yes, Elfman?" She replied looking up from her glass of steaming hot tea. "Do you have feelings for him?" Elfman asked in a nervous and quiet manner. "For Laxus?" Lisanna asked raising an eyebrow at her brother. "Elfman, it does not bother me for you to ask that question. Yes, I have feelings for him. He is so sweet and caring. He showed that when he rescued me. Though I will admit that I did not need the saving, I was glad that he was there for me." Lisanna continued as she began to glow.

Mira looked at Laxus and gave a soft smile. "Why not just ask her out, Laxus? I mean, it seems to me that she feels the same way that you do." Mira said with a large smile on her face. "Are you saying to me that you would give your blessing to our relationship if we were to form one?" Laxus asked cautiously. Mira nodded in response to him. It was on his face that he cared so much for Lisanna and who was Mira to stand between her sister and someone who care so much for her.

Elfman couldn't help but smile at his sister. She had never glowed before at the mention of a guy before. "I am glad that he was there for you, Lisanna. If you care for him so deeply, then I am sure that Mira will support you just as I will. It seems to me that he cares for you very much. A man will admit his feelings to someone. Like I did with Evergreen after the Grand Magic Games." Elfman beamed at his younger sister. "How is Evergreen?" Lisanna asked with a smile. It made her happy to know that Elfman had fallen in love with someone and that she was apart of Fairy Tail and their family. "She's good. Pregnant, but good. She is at home resting now." Elfman replied rubbing the back of his head.

Laxus smiled at Mira and stood up and held his hand out to help Mira to her feet. "Thank you, Laxus." Mira said as she took his hand and got to her feet. Laxus smiled and nodded once before walking towards the door of the guild hall. With his hand on the door handle he took a deep breath. _"Well, here goes nothing. She is all I ever wanted, so now I HAVE to ask her."_ Laxus thought as he pulled the door open. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her laughing and smiling.

He strode over to her, causing so many other guild members to watch him. There were so many in the guild that had looked at him as the strongest male member next to Gildarts. He stopped at Lisanna's table and smiled down at her. His nerves eased away though in the back of his mind he knew that everyone was watching them. Everyone's breath was held. "Lisanna, I have to ask you something." Laxus said breaking the silence in the guild hall. "All you have to do is ask Laxus." Lisanna replied as she turned to face him with a smile on her face. _"God, she's beautiful. No backing down now."_ Laxus thought hoping that Warren was still out of town. "What's on your mind, Laxus? I won't bite." Lisanna giggled lightly. "Lisanna, I care for you. A lot." Laxus stated nervously.

Freed sat at the table behind Lisanna and had turned to see his friend and teammate looking nervous. Freed smiled and nodded giving Laxus all the confidence that he needed to continue. "Lisanna, you would make me the happiest wizard in all of Magnolia...no Fiore if you would be my girl." Laxus said confidently. "Oh Laxus." Lisanna began sweetly with her biggest smile. "I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me." She chuckled sweetly. Laxus gasped slightly at her response. "So, you will?" He tried not to seem to excited about her answer.

Mirajane walked in and was behind Elfman with a smile on her face, beaming at her sister. "Yes, Laxus. My answer is yes." She replied happily as she beamed up at him. He extended his hand out to her, which she took happily and got to her feet. Without a second thought his kissed her happily and lovingly as the guild hall burst into cheers. "Laxus, take care of her." Mira said trying to keep from crying tears of joy for her sister. Laxus looked back at her. "Of course, Mira." Was all he could say when they broke the kiss. Makarov Dreyar sat on the bar of the guild hall beaming at his grandson. What else could he do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The two sat in the guild hall with all of their friends laughing and talking about everything that was happening in the city. "Lisanna?" Laxus asked as the two got ready to leave after spending most of the night laughing with their friends. "Yes, Laxus?" She replied with a grin as she took his hand in hers walking with him towards the exit. "Did you...uh...want to do a job with me tomorrow? Your choice." He said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand as the guild hall door shut behind them. "Yea that would be awesome, Laxus." She replied sweetly as the two of them began walking in no particular direction.

She sighed happily as they sat beneath a tree and watched the sun rise. Lisanna put her head on his shoulder as the two continued to watch the sun rise. Laxus grinned down at her fast asleep leaning against him. Trying not to chuckle he wrapped his arm around there and sat deep in thought. _"Someone who wants to be with me. Never really thought that this would happen."_ Laxus thought as he moved a lock of her hair out of her face.

Without opening her eyes she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. "Laxus." She said his name in almost a whisper. "Lisanna." He said looking down at her with a smile. "Let's go home and sleep." She said trying to stifle a yawn as she attempted to stand up. With a quiet giggle she fell to her knees from being unsteady. "Here." Laxus said extending a hand for her to take. "Thanks." She replied as she took his hand in hers.

With a smile he kissed her tenderly and picked her up. "I can walk you know." She said with a smile and a light chuckle. "I know that you can. Would you rather walk?" He replied as he stopped his stride. Lisanna shrugged with a giggle that was interrupted by a yawn. She curled up with her head on his chest as he carried her to his home.

Laxus unlocked his door without dropping or waking Lisanna. With a grin he set her on the couch and kissed her forehead before going back to close and lock the front door. Lisanna sat up looking for him. "Laxus?" Lisanna said rubbing her eyes. "Yea, Lisanna?" He replied as he walked back over to her, sitting on the edge of the couch. Lisanna smiled trying to hide her yawn as she pulled him towards her, having him lay beside her. With the biggest smile he'd ever seen she snuggled with him and began to fall back asleep.

Laxus smiled at her as she slept soundly snuggled up next to him. _"She is so beautiful and so kind."_ He thought as he lay there watching her sleep away the early morning. Laxus watched her sleep until his eyes felt heavy and he began to yawn. He kissed her forehead and fell right to sleep next to her.

Laxus woke to the smell of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and coffee. "Lisanna?" Laxus mumbled as he walked into the kitchen to find her standing in the kitchen over the stove. "Laxus, good morning." Lisanna said with a smile. Laxus smiled back at her. "How did you sleep last night, Lisanna?" Laxus asked as he poured a cup of coffee. "I slept pretty well actually. Did you sleep okay, Laxus?" She replied as she took the skillet over to the sink. _"She's so beautiful in the morning light."_ Laxus thought as he helped her set the table.

Lisanna smiled as she placed the bowls and plates of food in the center of the table. The two sat at the table, across from one another and began to fill their plates with food. "Last night you asked me if I would go on a job with you. I wanted to know if there was a job that you had in mind." Lisanna said as she set her coffee cup back down on the table.

Laxus smiled at her gently. "Lisanna, I did also mention that it was your choice." Laxus said as he picked his coffee cup up to take a drink. "Well, that's true. I suppose I will go to the guild hall after I do the breakfast dishes." Lisanna replied with a grin as she nibbled a piece of bacon.

The two made talked over breakfast and laughing over things that had happened in the past. "Well, I suppose I should get to the dishes." Lisanna said as the two of them finished breakfast. Laxus nodded as he stood up and began to help carry all the dishes to the sink. "Thank you, Laxus." She said as she began to run warm water in the sink. "I can do the dishes, Lisanna. Go on down to the guild hall and pick a job." He replied as he kissed her cheek.


End file.
